


Exceeding Expectations

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex deserves all the happiness in the world, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Costume Kink, Dating, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Malex, Michael is the best boyfriend, Not Beta Read, Tenderness, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael goes above and beyond to give Alex the perfect date





	Exceeding Expectations

It had only been a week since Michael had taken Alex for their romantic picnic but it still weighed on his mind that he’d promised him something else for their official date. The horse riding and the moonlit picnic hadn’t been his grand plan, it had just happened but now he was putting a lot of pressure on himself to think of something truly amazing.

He knew Alex wasn’t expecting anything like that, they were very simple people. Alex had taken him to the zoo and a carnival, neither had the bells and whistles of anything extravagant but that was the point. They’d been special on a deeper level and Michael was desperate to think of something equally as meaningful.  
The drive in was holding another charity screening of some old or classic or cringe inducing movie but he wasn’t sure Alex would be up for something so public, especially since their last visit hadn’t ended well.

Michael lay awake in the small bed of the trailer, staring up at the ceiling and wracking his brain. He was so very close to calling Isobel to ask for a suggestion then even considered asking Liz or Maria, wondering if they might have some secret insight into Alex that he may have missed. But no, he couldn’t accept outside help, this had to be on him.  
He turned the light on, resigned to the fact he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight, but the first thing his eyes focused on was a pink drink cooler. The words ‘let’s flamingle’ still made him smile but it also gave him an idea.

*

Michael overslept in the morning, given how long it had taken for him to actually nod off. When he stepped out of the airstream, the first thing he saw was a trailer with a zamboni strapped to it. Sanders was looking at him, expectantly.

“Morning” Michael greeted him.  
“You can fix it, right?” Sanders asked.  
“I can fix anything”  
“So you can fix this, right?”  
“Yeah”  
“Have it ready by tomorrow”

Sanders walked away and Michael shrugged to himself as he shook his head. At least his boss was direct and to the point with him.

*

He was on his back under the machine when he recognized the sound of Alex’s footsteps approaching so Michael extracted himself and was still brushing the grease from himself when Alex reached him.

“I thought we had breakfast plans?” Alex asked him.  
“We did?” Michael frowned in a panic. Had he really forgotten?  
“Well uh it wasn’t really set in stone but I was at the Crashdown and you didn’t show or answer your phone... I guess I just wanted to make sure everything was okay”  
“Alex, I’m so sorry! I uh had a restless night and then Sanders put me to work on this” he nodded towards the zamboni.

“Is that a zamboni?” Alex asked.  
“Very perceptive today” Michael teased.  
“Who needs a zamboni fixed in the middle of New Mexico?”  
“I didn’t ask”

Alex moved closer, eyes examining it closely with a hint of longing in his expression.  
“Have you ever been ice skating?” He asked.  
“Max took me a few times, you?”  
“After I enlisted, a bunch of us used to get together and go all the time but uh” Alex paused, uncomfortably, eyes drawn “they uh don’t really invite me anymore”  
“Why not?”  
“Uh...” Alex reached down and tapped his prosthetic “obviously”  
“You can’t skate with a fake leg?”  
“I uh I don’t know... never tried... like we just established, we’re in New Mexico!”

Michael leaned over and kissed Alex who quickly pulled away and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Sanders was asleep in one of the lawn chairs.

“Guerin, what was that for?” Alex asked.  
“I was saying good morning to my boyfriend” he replied. Alex blushed.  
“I’m sorry, I’m still trying to get used to the whole...”  
“Out in public thing?”  
“Yeah” Alex looked away, sheepishly.  
Michael couldn’t help smiling. “I’m sorry, I’m trying... Really”  
“I know”

Alex reached out and took both of Michael’s hands in his, pulled him closer.  
“I’m sorry” Alex repeated “I know I can be really hot and cold sometimes. Let me make it up to you”  
“It was one kiss, Alex”  
“It’s the principle, Guerin. Dinner at the Crashdown tomorrow night, just you and me, please?”  
“Tomorrow night? Why not sooner?”  
“I have to run some errands and go check something at the cabin so I’ll probably just stay there tonight but I’ll see you tomorrow”

Michael nodded his head in understanding then pressed their foreheads together, stole another kiss.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow” he agreed “tomorrow night at the Crashdown”

With one last parting kiss, Alex pulled away and started back towards his car. Michael watched him go with a smile on his lips and another idea forming in his mind, perhaps the two ideas could make for one interesting date.

***

Michael finished the repairs in record time then asked where to deliver it to. He drove to the address then went inside to go searching for the manager. Once inside, the building was deserted but he found the office and the stressed woman behind the desk.

“How did you get in here?” She asked him.  
“Door was open” Michael confessed “I have your zamboni”  
“You fixed it? Already?”  
“Fixed, cleaned and delivered”  
“Thank you”

Michael moved into the room, placed the keys on the desk and sat down in the chair opposite her.

“Please, sit down” she said very curtly.  
“Pretty ambitious” Michael spoke up “converting a roller rink into an ice skating rink”  
“Well that was the plan... Until the zamboni died and the air conditioner and the ice unit”  
“About that...” he paused “I’m Michael, by the way, I work at Sanders auto but I can fix anything”  
“That’s... good to know”  
“I’m here to ask a favor and offer you a deal”  
“A favor and a deal?”

Michael whipped his cowboy hat off and placed it on his lap.  
“I can help you get this place in working order and ready to open to the public” he began “and I’ll do all maintenance for free for the next four months”  
“And what do you want in exchange?”

Michael looked up at her, held her gaze while nervously fidgeting with his hat.  
“I really want to bring my... my boyfriend to the rink for a private skate. He hasn’t been in a long time and... well... he’s got a prosthetic leg so I don’t imagine he’ll be too confident in front of others but I really want to do this for him”

His honesty moved her and they spent the next fifteen minutes hashing out all the specific details. Michael was grateful the grand opening wasn’t for another three weeks as he had a lot of planning to do. He was going to make certain this would be one date Alex would never forget.

*

When he left the rink, he didn’t return to work but drove to Isobel’s instead. She wasn’t impressed by his interruption to her already planned day but all he wanted was to use her computer and her credit card.

“Michael, enough” she hissed.  
“Come on, Iz, it’s not my fault I don’t have a credit card” he argued.  
“Actually it is, if you just had an actual address and a proper paying job, you’d have a credit rating and-“  
“Please? Is, please?”  
“Fine but no more double ended dildos, I don’t know what you keep doing to those things-“  
“Why do you automatically assume it’s something sex related?”  
“Because if it was innocent, you’d be knocking on Max’s door right now and not mine”  
He smiled somewhat sheepishly but she just shook her head, opened her purse and handed over her credit card.  
“Nothing too extravagant, okay?” She pleaded.  
“You mind if I have it sent here too?”  
“Now you’re pushing it”  
“Please?”  
“Why can’t Alex do all this for you? Isn’t that the point of a relationship”  
“It’s a surprise I’m organizing for him”  
“Did I hear that correctly? Michael Guerin using lying and subterfuge for a romantic surprise for his boyfriend?”

He actually blushed which made Isobel smile. She liked seeing him so happy even if she was still wrapping her head around the fact it was Alex Manes who made him this happy.

“I have some errands to run” she told him “can I trust you to behave while I’m gone?”  
“Scouts honor” Michael replied.  
“Don’t spend too much on my credit card”

She grabbed her jacket and purse and disappeared out the door. Michael was glad when she cleared out because he had a lot of research to do and didn’t need her hovering as a distraction.

***

Michael showed up promptly for their non-date dinner at the Crashdown but they adjourned to Alex’s place for non-date desert which was followed by non-date sex.  
Once Alex was well and truly asleep, Michael slipped out of bed and carefully sneaked from the room with Alex’s prosthetic to study and examine it. He took specific measurements and tried to gauge the balance and the weight but when he heard Alex calling out, he hurried back to the bedroom and replaced the prosthetic before climbing back into bed.

Alex was still sleeping but was tossing and turning, muttering in his sleep and occasionally crying out in distress but Michael wrapped his arms around him and pulled Alex close to his chest. Alex didn’t wake but he calmed immediately and Michael continued to hold him until he also nodded off to sleep.

He often wondered if Alex was aware of his night terrors on the nights Michael was there to comfort him, he never woke him so he just assumed his presence, his touch, was enough to calm and soothe him. He never mentioned it to Alex but knew he’d have to eventually because he couldn’t stand the thought of what happens to him when Michael isn’t there.

Michael awoke in the morning to find Alex frowning at his prosthetic and he immediately tried to affix his ‘innocent’ face.

“Alex?”  
“Guerin, did you get up during the night?”  
“Yeah, I had to pee. Why? Is something wrong?”  
“I uh I just thought I’d put this in the corner but it was on the chair”  
“Okay, yeah, guilty” Michael confessed “you were.... talking in your sleep and I went to check on you and knocked it so I put it aside so I wouldn’t do it again. I’m sorry”  
“No, it’s fine... I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t loosing my mind”

Michael started to climb out of bed as Alex sank down on the mattress to affix the prosthetic but he wrapped his arm around Alex and pulled him close.

“Leave it off a bit longer” Michael whispered.  
“But I can’t get to the kitchen without it” Alex replied.  
“Don’t go to the kitchen then, come back to bed, please?”  
“Guerin...” Alex sighed “you’re a terrible influence”  
“I know”  
“If I agree, will you make breakfast?”  
“You drive a hard bargain...”

*

Alex still ended up making breakfast though because Michael still hadn’t grasped the concept of not burnt toast so he definitely couldn’t be trusted with pancake batter.  
Alex made breakfast the following three, four mornings too for Michael stayed over each of those nights but it wasn’t until the fourth morning that Alex felt he had to say something; not because it was suspicious, even though it was, but because he was waiting for the scale to tip. It had always been the cycle of their relationship, once they reached the ‘too good to be true’ stage, it always fell apart and Alex was afraid it was about to happen again.

“Okay, Guerin” Alex began as he deposited a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Michael “what gives?”  
“Gives?” Michael frowned at the question.  
“You’ve never stayed more than two consecutive nights and now you’ve been here four”  
“Are you saying you want me to leave?”  
“What? No!”

Alex saw the hurt in Michael’s eyes and was sure he could see the fear in his so Alex quickly sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

“I was worried something was wrong” Alex admitted “a reason you didn’t want to go home or something”

Michael felt the panic rising inside him; he couldn’t tell Alex the real reason he kept staying but he didn’t want to lie to him either. He sighed and placed his hand atop of Alex’s, looked up to meet his gaze.

“I... Was worried about you” he confessed.  
“Worried... about me?” Alex sounded confused.  
“The other night, I got up and when I came back to bed, you were having a bad time and I... I like to think I settled you but what happens when I’m not there for you?”

Alex leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
“You’re sweet to worry” he said “but I’m okay”  
“What does happen when I’m not there?”  
“I usually wake myself up” he shrugged “and try to distract myself by watching tv or reading a book or I go for a walk”  
“And you’re okay with that?”  
“It doesn’t happen often, honest so please, try not to let it bother you”  
“But it does, Alex, it does bother me because I care about you, I love you and I can’t stand the thought of you suffering or in pain”  
“What if, next time I wake in the middle of the night, I’ll call you?”  
“No matter what time? You promise? Even if its three in the morning and I have to be up at five? You promise you’ll call and wake me?”  
“Yes, I promise”

Michael didn’t really believe him but gave Alex the benefit of the doubt. He’d just saved himself but at least he’d gotten to talk about Alex’s sleep issues.

“Now stop worrying and eat your breakfast” Alex scolded him.  
Before Alex had the chance to move away, Michael pulled him close and kissed him.  
“I’m allowed to worry about you” he whispered.  
“I know but I’m fine, really”  
“You’re a miserable liar”  
“So are you”

Alex stole a kiss then left the table to prepare his own breakfast but when he returned, Michael was smiling at him so he simply smiled back.

Michael slept at the air stream for the next two nights for safe measure.

***

Michael was up early, his excitement level through the roof at the anticipation of the day ahead. He’d called Alex the night before to confirm that he was free and made him promise to be ready at the specific time. His heart was pounding as he checked and rechecked that he had everything he needed.

He loaded up the truck, slid behind the wheel and drove to Alex’s place where his military trained boyfriend was waiting promptly on the front stoop, he’d even respected Michael’s request to bring the crutch with him.

Michael jumped out of the truck and hurried over to Alex, greeted him with a kiss then escorted him back to the truck where he placed the crutch in the back then helped Alex inside. He made his way to the drivers seat and took a deep breath.

“Why are you so nervous, Guerin?” Alex asked him with a smile.  
“I’ve never planned anything like this before” Michael admitted “and I’m terrified this will end badly”  
“I trust you so... do your worst”  
“First things first...”

Michael reached into his jacket pocket and produced a blindfold.  
“I need you to wear this” he told him.  
Alex laughed until he realized Michael wasn’t kidding.  
“You just said you trust me”

Alex sighed, reached over and took the blindfold from him then affixed it over his eyes.  
“Is this trust enough?” Alex asked him.  
“It’s perfect, babe” Michael replied.  
He waved his hand in front of Alex’s face to check he definitely couldn’t see then he started the engine.

Alex was eerily quiet for the drive and Michael suddenly wondered if he’d offended him by asking him to wear the blindfold but he really wanted it to be a complete surprise. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped right next to the door.  
Michael jumped out of the truck and hurried to open the door for Alex. He took both his hands and helped him from the truck. Alex stumbled but Michael caught him.

“Sorry” Michael whispered “just a few more minutes, okay?”  
“It’ll be worth it, yeah?”  
“God I hope so”

Michael escorted Alex to the main door, used his key to unlock it and they made their way inside. Michael looked back at the truck and used his powers to make the few items he needed from the back to follow them inside. He locked the door behind them.

As soon as they stepped inside, Alex felt the temperature drop and so did his heart.  
Michael reached up and removed the blindfold from his love. He stared at Alex’s face as his eyes opened and focused on the ice rink before them.

“Guerin?” Alex gasped.  
“Surprise!” Michael whispered.  
Alex immediately threw his arms around Michael as tears filled his eyes but he quickly blinked them back.

“Where are we?” Alex asked him.  
“That zamboni I fixed” Michael told him “turns out they were converting the roller rink into an ice rink”  
“But... how... why...?”  
“The official rebranding is three days away but I made a deal with the manager. We’ve got the whole place to ourselves for the entire afternoon”  
“Guerin... How did you...?”

Michael wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist.  
“I told her the truth” he admitted “that I wanted to bring my boyfriend here for a private skate. I explained about your leg and that you might feel a little self conscious but I also offered free maintenance on the place”  
“And you did all this for me?”  
“Why does that still surprise you? I told you, I would do anything for you, Alex”

Alex nodded his head and placed a kiss to Michael’s lips. Movement caught his eye and he noticed his crutch and several other items were trailing behind Michael.

“Guerin!” He hissed, eyes wide in surprise.  
Michael lowered the items to the ground then collected them up in his arms and indicated for Alex to follow him.

They made their way toward the ice and Michael sat down on one of the benches. He lifted the crutch and examined it before reaching into one of the bags he’d brought with him. Michael produced a nub which he affixed to the base of the crutch.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d feel more comfortable with or without it on the ice” Michael explained. “But its not all you’ll have”

Alex sank down onto the bench, looking over the attachment while Michael rummaged for something else.

“Alex?” Michael sounded nervous.  
His heart was pounding as the real moment of truth kicked in and he opened the box, turned it to show Alex. He watched as Alex frowned then gasped in surprise.

“Where did you get...?” Alex trailed off.  
“I uh made it” Michael admitted, his cheeks started to turn pink.  
“You... made me a skate?”  
“I uh I did... That’s uh why I uh why I stayed at your place so many nights. I needed to weigh and measure your prosthetic to make sure it would work and I couldn’t tip you off about it so I had to wait until you fell asleep...”

Alex didn’t say a word, just leaned over and kissed him.  
“You made me an ice skate” he said again.  
“Yeah, I did”

Tears began to form in Alex’s eyes again but he fought them back as Michael reached down and removed his shoe then started to attach the custom ice skate to the prosthetic leg.

“It took a bit of trial and error” Michael admitted “so it may not be perfect”  
“It’s better than perfect, Guerin” Alex replied “no one has ever done anything like this for me before... probably never will”  
“Hey, I still have plenty of moves up my sleeve”  
“Guerin”  
“Just remember, if this actually works, you’ll have to message your old Air Force buddies and tell them you don’t need them anymore and can happily skate without them”

Alex laughed. Michael removed his other shoe and slid the proper ice skate onto Alex’s foot.  
“Are you ready Cinderalex?” Michael asked him.  
“I just... gimmie a sec to... adjust” Alex couldn’t stop staring at the skates on his feet. Michael reached for his hand and they sat in silence for a few minutes; Alex just gazing at the skates and Michael just gazing at Alex.

Once he felt ready, he nodded and Michael stood up then he helped Alex to his feet. His love was a little unsteady but Michael held him until he was ready then picked up the crutch too. Together they made their way towards the ice and Alex gingerly stepped onto the rink. He was unsteady but managed to stay up.  
Michael handed Alex his crutch.

“Are you not coming too?” Alex asked, noting Michael hadn’t put skates on yet.  
“Oh I am” Michael assured him. “I just thought you’d want a moment or two without me in the way”

Alex smiled, still slightly wobbly on his skates but he managed to use the crutch to balance as he moved around the ice a little bit.

“Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?” Michael asked him “while I... change”  
“Change?” Alex frowned, confused.  
“Of course, I uh have a surprise”  
“Another one?”  
“I told you I still have plenty up my sleeve but I uh need something a little more fitting a professional ice dancer”  
“Since when are you a professional ice dancer?”  
“You haven’t seen my moves yet, babe”

Alex laughed and shook his head then waved him on. Michael snatched up his bag but was reluctant to move away, still unsure about leaving Alex alone on the ice. His love smiled at him and his heart soared; he smiled back then slowly backed away.  
Once out of sight, he quickly changed his clothes then pulled a coat over the top before hurrying back to the rink where he saw Alex very carefully moving about the ice.

Michael sat down to pull his skates on but stayed where he was, just observing the way Alex moved. He was still a little shaky but surprisingly hadn’t fallen over at all. His custom skate seemed to be working really well especially with his crutch. Michael got to his feet and made his way to the ice.

“Alex?” He called out.  
His lover turned around but frowned at Michael’s attire.  
“You changed into a coat?” He asked.  
“Close your eyes, babe. It’s another surprise”

Alex sighed but he was smiling as he closed his eyes. Michael shucked the coat over his shoulder, stepped onto the ice and glided over to Alex where he began to circle him until he paused within arms reach and told him to open his eyes.

Michael watched as Alex opened his eyes and he frowned, his gaze swept all over his appearance until his fave broke into a wide grin; his hand shot to his face and he began to laugh. Alex’s eyes were alight with pure admiration and delight.  
Michael reached out and wrapped his arms around Alex, moved closer to him and brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s ear.

“Let’s flamingle” Michael whispered.

Alex chuckled; his entire body shaking with laughter as he reached up to move the plush beak from Michael’s forehead so he could rest his against Michael’s then he kissed him.

“Where did you find a flamingo costume in Roswell?” Alex asked him.  
“Online shopping” Michael confessed.  
“You don’t have a credit card”  
“But Isobel does”

Alex laughed again, his eyes still shining with love and he stole another kiss.

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” Alex whispered.  
“You’re worth it, Alex” Michael replied. “You mean everything to me”

Alex reached out and ran his hand up the length of the long pink neck of the costume, giggling as he did so until he saw the way Michael was looking at him and he blushed. It made Michael’s heart skip a beat. He also reached up and took Alex’s hand in his.

“Come on” Michael smiled “let’s skate”

He released his grasp on Alex’s waist and they parted until they were merely holding hands. Michael made to let go but Alex tightened his grip. 

“Don’t let go” Alex said to him.  
“Okay” Michael promised.

They started slow; Alex set the pace as he adjusted to the skate on his prosthetic but his balance was also off due to his refusal to release his hold on Michael.  
It took a long time for them to complete one loop of the rink then Alex asked for a moment to rest. He insisted Michael skate without him and even threatened to leave the ice entirely if Michael didn’t do as he asked.

So Michael relented and moved into the middle of the ice. The vibrant pink of his costume was stark in contrast to the ice but Alex wore such a proud smile on his face that Michael couldn’t help showing off just a little.  
He could build up great speed across the ice and had mastered some simple moves; he particularly enjoyed skating backwards. 

After a few minutes of stretching his legs and flapping the short wings attacked to the costume, he skated back towards Alex. Arms outstretched, he wrapped them around Alex’s waist and lifted him off his feet.  
He saw the panic on his face, knew Alex was convinced they were going to fall but Michael had outside help keeping them steady.

“It’s okay” Michael assured him “I’ve got you”  
He spun them around twice before carefully depositing Alex back on the ice.

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and kissed him. The thick neck of the costume bumped him but Alex didn’t care, just wanted to keep kissing Michael.  
He couldn’t believe they were completely alone on an ice skating rink and he was wearing a custom made ice skate that his boyfriend had specially made just for him.

When they finally parted, Michael skated backwards while holding Alex’s hands and they started another loop of the ice.

“Oh, I almost forgot” Michael stopped for a moment and used his telekinesis again. The sound system started playing and Alex laughed again when he recognized the opening notes of ‘Ice, Ice, Baby’  
Michael released Alex and began to perform a very exaggerated dance to the song which included a semi-strip tease as he managed to remove half the costume before the song finished.

Alex skated towards him and grasped the pink wings on either side of Michael’s thighs. He looked into his eyes then leaned to whisper in his ear.  
“Leave it on... Its giving me ideas”

Michael took Alex’s hands and placed them around his own neck then he grasped Alex’s waist. He, once again, lifted Alex’s feet off the ground as he spun them around. His concentration slipped when Alex distracted him with a lingering kiss but thankfully neither of them landed on their asses.  
Feet firmly back on the ice, they continued skating until Alex couldn’t feel his fingers from the low temperature of the rink.

They moved off the ice and both sank down on the bench to change out of their skates. Michael put his skates aside but had to return to the locker room to collect his clothes so he excused himself while Alex was still examining his custom skate.

Michael stepped into the locker room and found his clothes. He picked up his shirt which was inside out and started to fix it when he heard the door behind him open then close. Michael turned around and found Alex leaning against the door.  
He didn’t say a word, simply walked towards Michael then pushed him up against the wall of lockers and kissed him.

Michael dropped his shirt and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, tried to pull him close but cursed the neck of the costume.

“Let me get this off” Michael hissed.  
“No, leave it on” Alex whispered “leave it on”  
“Ohhhh, kinky”  
“It feels nice on my fingers, wanna feel it... elsewhere”

They resumed their kissing while Michael unbuttoned Alex’s shirt and parted the fabric but didn’t remove it then he unzipped his pants, reached inside and murmured appreciatively at the fact Alex was already more than slightly aroused.

“I knew you had a thing for flamingos but this could be borderline creepy” Michael whispered as he stroked the hard flesh in his hand.  
“It’s just you, Guerin” Alex gasped “anything you wear gets my motor going”

Michael smiled as Alex reached into his pocket and produced a familiar bottle of lubricant.  
“Where did you find that?” He asked.  
“In your boot” Alex admitted “where you always keep it, you know for emergencies like this”  
“Oh yeah, this is definitely one of those emergencies”

Alex stepped back and sank down on the bench, winced at his leg. Michael was by his side in an instant.  
“If you’re in pain we can stop” he said.  
“No” Alex begged “I need to do this and I need to do it now but uh you might have to do some of the work”

Michael laughed and took the lubricant from Alex. He smirked as he lowered his love’s pants and underwear, pushed him onto his back then leaned over and kissed him while his hand started to spread lube over his already hard cock.  
Alex gasped at how good Michael’s hand felt on him, he buried his tongue in his mouth and dominated the kiss which caused Michael to groan with delight.

Alex sat up and watched as Michael kicked off the black tights he’d been wearing under the costume then he moved forward and threw his leg over the seat so he was straddling both it and Alex.  
The costume bunched but Alex bit down on his lip while he watched as Michael reached under the pink material and parted his cheeks then he slowly lowered himself onto Alex’s hard cock. They both cried out at the sensation.

Michael reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand as he sat up to kiss him. Then he guided Alex’s hand under the costume to touch his cock which was being stimulated by the brush of the costume’s material.  
He started to roll his hips, moving up and down on Alex’s cock and they each groaned. Alex worked Michael’s cock while his love worked his.

Alex thrust up to meet Michael’s movements and he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the neck of the costume and tugged, wanting Michael to meet him halfway and they resumed their kissing.  
Joined at the lips and the hips, they continued to move in a rhythm that suited them both but the urgency at which Alex had jumped Michael with moments ago had eased. They were both content to just be one together, moving slowly and in time with the other while exchanging slow, lingering, tender kisses.

“I don’t look away” Alex murmured as his eyes locked with Michael’s. He held his gaze, stared into his lovers eyes as he came, seed spilling forth and filling Michael who cried out in delight. He rode Alex’s orgasm, milking every last drop until he couldn’t stave his own off any longer.  
He reached over and lifted the costume off, not wanting to leave a stain and he shot his entire load onto Alex’s naked, exposed chest.

They held for a moment, waiting for the moment to pass before Michael carefully climbed off his love then bent down to kiss him. He moved over to one of the cubicles and grabbed a fistful of toilet paper to clean himself up. When he returned to Alex’s side to wipe the remnants of their lovemaking from his body, Alex just grinned at him.

Once both cleaned up and Michael had changed his clothes, they returned to the rink and collected their belongings. Alex was extra careful when putting his new skate away and he tenderly touched it. Michael watched him closely and couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips.

Michael locked the door behind them and placed everything back in the truck. He held the door open for Alex but noticed him hesitant to climb in.

“What is it?” Michael asked “what’s wrong?”  
“I just... still can’t get my head around that you did all this for me” Alex admitted.

Michael reached up and placed his hand on Alex’s cheek.  
“Of course I did” he insisted “I love you. It took us ten years to finally be together and now that we are, I will spend the rest of my life treating you like a prince... my prince, because that’s what you are, Alex Manes”  
“Guerin, you don’t need to make up for the time we lost and not every date we go on has to be so grand and epic-“  
“Thank the stars because I have no idea how to top this one”

Alex laughed.  
“We don’t have to” he assured him “all I want is to be with you, Guerin because I love you too. And this, today, what you did for me? I will never forget this, ever. Because I have the sweetest, most thoughtful, creative, considerate boyfriend in the World... No, the Universe! Thank you for being you, for loving me and for not giving up on me, even after my dad-“

Michael reached up and placed a finger to Alex’s lips to silence him.  
“You are not your father, you never will be” Michael assured him “loving you is the best thing I’ve ever done and you loving me back, makes me the luckiest boyfriend in the Universe”

Alex licked his lips nervously.  
“So that’s what we are now? Officially?” He asked him.  
“Well, I’ve been saying it here and there to people so yeah I guess so”  
“I guess so too”  
“Alex Manes you are officially my boyfriend”  
“Well” Alex was blushing “Michael Guerin, what’s the first thing you intend to do now that you’re officially my boyfriend?”

Michael scooped Alex into his arms and kissed him.  
“I’m going to take my boyfriend home for some flamingling” Michael whispered in his ear. Alex smirked and quickly climbed into the truck. A moment later Michael was behind the wheel, engine revved up and they were pulling out of the carpark.

“So uh where exactly should we go for our next date night?” Alex asked him.  
“Oh no, I’m out of ideas” Michael insisted “the next one is all you”  
“I can work with that” Alex smiled “I can definitely think of something”

But his mind was only thinking of what awaited them that afternoon and the excitement of seeing Michael in his flamingo costume again.  
Michael Guerin truly was the greatest boyfriend in the Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> For visual reference of Michael’s costume:  
> https://www.smiffys.com.au/flamingo-costume-26392.html?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIopKe76qb4gIVgpKPCh0MlQQYEAQYAyABEgLPHPD_BwE


End file.
